


Баллада об обручении

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Mystery, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Это мрачные отношения, но не в том смысле, в каком все думают.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ведьмак больше склоняется к книжному, Лютик сериальный (подвид трагический). Идея выросла из эпизода в книжке, где Геральт галлюцинирует под содденским обелиском, песни Лоры Провансаль «Баллада об обручении» и песни The Amazing Devil «The horror and the wild».  
> В тексте присутствуют скрытые цитаты отовсюду и выражения, которые неудачно вписываются в условно средневековый мир.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это мрачные отношения, но не в том смысле, в каком все думают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ведьмак больше склоняется к книжному, Лютик сериальный (подвид  
> трагический). Идея выросла из эпизода в книжке, где Геральт галлюцинирует  
> под содденским обелиском, песни Лоры Провансаль «Баллада об обручении» и  
> песни The Amazing Devil «The horror and the wild».  
> В тексте присутствуют скрытые цитаты отовсюду и выражения, которые  
> неудачно вписываются в условно средневековый мир.

Зачем ты таскаешься за ним? Не ври, что ради вдохновения. Ты можешь выдумать удивительные приключения даже ковыряя в носу. Ради этого не нужно стирать ноги и терпеть грубые выходки. Ты понимаешь, что ведешь себя как незрелый шалопай? Мог бы уже издать сборник, и не один, преподавать в Оксенфурте, обеспечить себе надежное будущее и солидную репутацию.

Зачем ты терпишь его? Этот сопляк — обуза, недопустимый риск в твоей профессии. Однажды тебя просто грохнут из-за того, что твой стихоплёт неудачно пошутил. Вдобавок ты становишься слишком сентиментальным. Что за базарная мистика: предназначение, дурацкие клятвы, вещие сны. Якшаешься с магами и всяким богемным сбродом. Это до добра не доведет. Ответ на всё один: я не знаю

***

— Пошел к чёрту, бард.

Геральт стукнул пустой кружкой по столу и резко поднялся. Улыбка исчезла с лица Лютика, через мгновение вернулась снова, но уже какая-то кривенькая.

— Не очень-то мил с тобой этот охотник на чудовищ, — ухмыльнулась в спину уходящему ведьмаку служанка, забирая грязную посуду.

— Не мил — это слабо сказано. Но я, наверное, ещё потерплю. Ты бы видела, дорогуша, каков он…

— Без штанов?

— В бою. Ты очень испорченная девица. Но рифма, признаюсь, неплоха!

И повеселевший поэт выскочил из трактира.

***

С Лютиком было что-то не так, Геральт всегда это чувствовал. Прожить в этом грязном мире столько лет жизнерадостным дурачком? Пффф, да вы мне брешете в глаза, господин бард. Слишком разряженный, слишком выпендрёжный и, само собой, слишком болтливый, чтобы до сих пор быть живым.

Вникать в такие тонкости ведьмаку не хотелось, у него и так забот хватало. Но и доверять постоянному спутнику не получалось. Геральт в общем-то не спешил. Вряд ли поэт по ночам откусывал головы младенцам. Всё как-то само проявится.

И оно, чёрт побери, проявилось

***

Это был отвратительный день. С утра моросил дождь, земля превратились в мерзкий кисель, ноги разъезжались в жиже. Геральт был адски зол на всё на свете. Ему пришлось до вечера продираться сквозь сырой бурелом, чтобы найти монстра, невнятно описанного городским старшиной. И всё это напрасно: судя по следам, чудовище покинуло насиженное место неделю назад, а значит ни денег, ни хорошего приема ждать неоткуда.

Выругавшись длинно и с чувством, ведьмак потащился обратно. На опушке леса его ждали неугомонный бард и Плотва, такие же мокрые и несчастные. Только глянув на его лицо, Лютик проглотил приготовленные шуточки и сетования. В гнетущей тишине они ползли к ближнему городку, мечтая только о тепле и сухой одежде, даже сквернословить сил уже не было. Ночью дождь прекратился, но приятнее от этого не стало. Однако в миле от ворот их ждал ещё один сюрприз.

Ну, не один, конечно, они же везунчики, а целых пять. Пятеро здоровенных громил самого сомнительного вида. Тоже, конечно, продрогших, и от этого еще более злых.

Ведьмак испустил тяжкий вздох.

— Лютик, как ты думаешь, какой это вариант? «Сдохни, проклятый мутант» или «От таких одна зараза»?

Поэт шмыгнул носом и предположил:

— Я ставлю на «Мы самые мужикастые мужики на деревне щас тебя изрубим в капусту».

Осклабившись один из головорезов сплюнул под ноги:

— Не угадали, милсдари. На самом деле это «Нате кошель с золотом и принесите мне взамен голову Геральта из Ривии». Вот такой выходит конфуз…

Последнюю фразу он проговорил уже выхватывая меч.

— Лютик, назад!!!

Ведьмак отпихнул барда к дереву, прикрывая собой, а их новые знакомые медленно приближались. Они двигались удивительно слаженно, видимо, не первый раз работают на подобных заказах. Честно говоря, Геральт встретил такой оборот дела с энтузиазмом, злая ядовитая радость растекалась в его венах, никаких эликсиров не нужно. Он играючи пробил горло шутнику, в лицо полетели горячие капли. Ведьмак резко дернул головой, стряхивая кровь, одновременно делая выпад в сторону другого противника, и отсёк кисть с зажатым в ней кинжалом. Дикие крики боли ласкали слух, наконец-то Геральт получил шанс выплеснуть всю накопившуюся за последние месяцы ярость. Конечно, он мог бы сдержаться, но не хотел. Наемные убийцы просто так не меняют планов, а тут еще Лютик за спиной. Приходится быть максимально эффективным, то есть беспощадным. Пока он рассёк бедро одному и ткнул в бок другого бандита, внутренний голос хмыкнул: не прикрывайся поэтом, тебе просто хочется убивать. Ведьмак уже не чувствовал сопротивления тел, которые кромсал, позволив жажде крови поглотить его целиком. Что, уже всё? На земле лежало пять изрубленных трупов, значит, вроде всё.

Разочарованный Геральт брезгливо оглянулся назад. Наверняка этот хлюпик уже валяется в обмороке.

Но Лютик неподвижно стоял за спиной даже не прислонившись к дереву. Напряженное внимание, слегка склонённая на бок голова, он предельно сконцентрирован.

_Лютик смотрит._

Не трясется от страха, не корчится в рвотных позывах, не плачет, не хохочет как припадочный. Просто молча смотрит.

Это точно его бард?

Как во сне плавно перетекает поближе к ведьмаку, прохладные пальцы шарят по окровавленному лицу Геральта, словно ищут чего-то. Потом он разглядывает свою испачканную ладонь в лунном свете. Кровь черная, глаза Лютика тоже.

Геральт перестает дышать и только считает удары чужого сердца. Поэт спокоен даже больше чем обычно. Никакой аффектации и суеты, признаков испуга или возбуждения. Совершенное бесстрастие.

Это шокирует больше всего.

Ведьмаку доводилось встречать людей, которых опьяняло насилие. Кое-кто даже платил немалые деньги, чтобы посмотреть, как он убивает. В начале пути Геральт несколько раз шёл на такие сделки, но ничего кроме отвращения к себе потом не испытывал. Наверное, так себя чувствуют женщины из весёлых домов.

А сейчас этот легкомысленный мальчишка превратился в чёрную дыру, пробоину в реальности, которая методично поглощает всё, что здесь случилось: жажду крови, боевые крики, скрежет стали, пар, клубящийся над внутренностями, хруст раздробленных костей, ненависть. О да, много ненависти.

Поэт невозмутимо растирает кровь между пальцами, исследуя подушечками ее фактуру, как она сворачивается и липнет к коже. Его ноздри дрожат. Геральт готов поклясться, что сейчас бард улавливает оттенки запахов не хуже, чем он сам под эликсирами.

Будто в трансе Лютик продолжает гладить лицо Геральта, пальцы толчками продираются сквозь спутанные белые волосы.

А потом он падает на колени прямо в месиво, неловко потянув за собой.

— Сгустки крови при луне ничем не отличаются от комков грязи. И на ощупь тоже. Я смогу написать об этом очень убедительно.

Он погружает обе руки в глинистую жижу и вдруг облегчённо выдыхает:

— О Мелитэле, спасибо, она холодная. Теплой я бы не вынес.

Поэт жалко улыбается, и его наконец-то начинает рвать.


	2. II

Глубокой ночью в придорожный трактир ворвался грозный посетитель с двумя мечами за спиной. На руках он тащил молодого человека измазанного так, будто тот только что сам выкопался из могилы. Да и лицо у него было соответствующее.

— Комнату с кроватью, горячую воду и какое-нибудь корыто. Живо, вашу мать! Моему другу нужна помощь. И о лошади позаботьтесь как следует! — рявкнул гость и зашагал туда, куда указывал дрожащий палец хозяина.

Уффф, наконец-то добрались. Геральт осторожно положил Лютика на пол, тот ни на что не реагировал, только трясся всем телом.

— Потерпи немного, я сейчас.

Он сбегал на кухню, вырвал у испуганной служанки вёдра с горячей водой и сам притащил их в комнату. В углу стояла здоровенная бадья для стирки. В самый раз.

Теперь надо привести барда в чувства. Ведьмак прекрасно знал, что на Лютике нет ни единой царапины, но весь мокрый, в глине, кровище, с безумными глазами он выглядел как живой мертвец.

После некоторого колебания Геральт внятно произнес:

— Мне придется снять с тебя одежду, нужно же отмыться от этого дерьма. Ты, главное, не пугайся.

Надо признаться, никогда раньше ему не доводилось раздевать кого-то в такой отталкивающей обстановке. Это вам не с привлекательной женщины снимать платье, медленно распускать шнуровку корсажа, наслаждаясь каждым движением. Сейчас он стягивал мокрые тряпки с дрожащего поэта, который… ох. Гнать эти мысли.

Короче, ситуация не выглядела возбуждающей. Она устрашала. По какой-то дикой логике ведьмак чувствовал себя мародером, обшаривающим труп. У него внезапно начали трястись руки. Ничего удивительного, дурацкие пуговицы на камзоле кого хочешь выведут из себя. Это просто его друг, которому нужна помощь. Что он голых мужчин не видел, что ли? Нет здесь ничего непристойного.

Стиснув зубы, Геральт довел дело до конца и положил Лютика в горячую воду. Так, полдела сделано. Теперь надо попытаться смыть с него всю эту грязь. Проклятье, ни мыла, ни мочалки, само собой, он про всё это забыл и чуть не взвыл от досады. Так, не паниковать. Пятерых головорезов сегодня отправил на тот свет, а стереть насколько пятен с чужой кожи почему-то страшно.

_Почему страшно. Почему?_

Может, потому что этот человек час назад с восторгом смотрел, как ты крошишь людей в капусту?

_Нет, не с восторгом. И не с профессиональным интересом. С уважением, наверное? Да, с благожелательным уважением._

Не нужно пока об этом думать. Лучше продолжать отмывать барда, в этом есть хоть какой-то практический смысл. Ничего сложного, просто размазывать присохшую кровь ладонями.

_Как он гладил кровавые брызги на лице Геральта._

Зараза, ему тоже нужно стереть с себя всю эту дрянь. Более бредовым положение, кажется, быть уже не может, так что терять-то? Ведьмак быстро разделся, бросил свою испачканную одежду на пол и залез в ту же бадью. Умыться самому в первую очередь. Только сейчас он понял, что кожу стянуло от запекшейся крови. Геральт остервенело плескал в лицо водой, становилось немного легче.

А что чувствовал Лютик, когда трогал его? Теплую липкость, щетину, рельеф кожи, очертания челюсти?

_Это было… как? Противно? Интересно? Приятно?.._

Геральт дернулся. Да, забыл, у него же руки самые грязные.

Он взял кисть музыканта в свои ладони. Завтра придет в себя и будет в ужасе от засохшей крови под ногтями. Но сейчас надо сделать хоть что-то. Ведьмак бездумно перебирал лютиковы пальцы. А у него настоящие рабочие мозоли от струн, никаких холёных ручек, все шутки про изнеженного барда оказались враньём.

_Как и многое другое._

В мыслях был полный сумбур. Вообще непонятно зачем он затеял все эти водные процедуры. Надо было просто положить на кровать, и пусть сам с утра наводит красоту. Но Геральту казалось важным, чтобы Лютик проснулся сравнительно чистым.

_Хотя бы снаружи._

Вода остывала.

Он вытащил кое-как отмытого барда из воды, уложил его на постель, прикрыл одеялом и со вздохом лег рядом. О том, чтобы найти среди ночи хоть глоток крепкой выпивки, не стоило и мечтать. А как бы это облегчило жизнь! Нужно было как-то уложить в голове эту противоестественную ситуацию, и всё, что ей предшествовало.

Горячая вода немного помогла, поэт почти перестал дрожать и просто тихо лежал, глядя в потолок. Геральт не знал, правильно ли поступает, но, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, положил ему руку на плечо.

— Знаешь, за что меня выгнали из дому и лишили наследства? — внезапно спросил Лютик.

Ответа, понятно, не требовалось.

— Мой отец умирал тяжело. Пока отходил на тот свет, извёл всю семью. Мать превратилась в задёрганную мегеру, сестра — в привидение, остальные просто разбежались. Мы дежурили у его постели по очереди. До сих пор, кстати, не понимаю, зачем. Мне досталась утренняя смена. И тут старик начал отходить. Его корчило, как живого угря на сковородке, лицо непроизвольно кривилось, это было что-то непередаваемо жуткое. Потом в университете я прочитал, что это была сардоническая агония — предсмертные спазмы лицевых мышц, создается полная иллюзия, что умирающий хохочет. Над скорбящими родственничками, видимо.

И как ты думаешь, что я сделал? Позвал родных, врача, стакан воды подал? Нет, Геральт, я смотрел. Это был чистый изумительный ужас, я не мог пропустить ни мгновения. А потом на меня нашло… ну ты видел, как это бывает. Закончилось тем, что мать застукала меня над полутрупом с… эээ… со специфическим выражением лица. Я имитировал его предсмертные гримасы. Дальше понятно: чокнутый ублюдок, проклятый паяц, позор семьи, вали в свой Оксенфурт кропать стишки, ты нам больше никто. С тех пор я старался не попадаться, но не всегда выходит, как видишь…

Лютик немного помолчал.

— Геральт, я прекрасно пойму, если ты не захочешь больше меня видеть. Наверное, со стороны это смотрится отвратительно. Но я ничего не могу поделать, если я хочу хорошо писать, мне нужно видеть. И такое мне всегда было интересно.

— Какое такое?

— Смерть как процесс. Кровь. Состояние материи. Гнев. Страсть. Ослепление. Замещение пустоты. Реакции человеческого тела. Грубо говоря, физиологические отражения метафизических процессов. Не смейся, ведьмак, вот что я непонятного сказал?

Геральт хмыкнул и осторожно погладил его по макушке.

— Ты очень странный, Лютик. А какие процессы ты изучаешь на мне?

— Ну, я же проболтался еще в первую нашу встречу. Когда сказал, чем от тебя пахнет.

— Мда. Не ботанику.

— Угу.

Так они лежали до утра, прижавшись друг к другу и тихо думая каждый о своем. Голые, в разводах грязи, с чужой кровью, запёкшейся в волосах. Геральт не знал, было ли в этом что-то эротическое, но бесконечно интимное  
уж точно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рассказ Лютика о смерти отца честно позаимствован мной у братьев Гонкуров.  
> Ну потому что он тут вписался как родной, я не устояла.


	3. III

После той ночи их повседневное поведение мало изменилось: те же перепалки, те же игры в угрюмого грубияна и солнечного мальчика. Разве что они стали немного бережнее друг к другу.

Теперь Геральт знал, что с Лютиком не так, и это его абсолютно устраивало. Постоянно бурлящая внутри ярость и жажда быть свидетелем этой ярости. Необходимость убивать и любование этим процессом. Их дефекты идеально совпали, словно две поломанные детали в механизме, который внезапно закрутился в обратную сторону.

Но наедине они не могут больше вести себя, как раньше, это было бы предательски глупо и неуважительно. Конечно же, как только представилась возможность, они впервые занимаются любовью, ведь каждый так или иначе об этом думал, но было как-то неловко предложить первому. А сейчас эта условная шелуха отпала. В конце концов, если ты наблюдал, выражаясь образно, человека с кишками, вывернутыми наружу, то видеть его без штанов кажется совершенно естественным.

Это было… приятно. Очень приятно. Раньше когда Геральт позволял себе представлять Лютика с кем-то в постели, то гадал, какой же он любовник. Капризный, легко остывающий, пресыщенный? Смешливый, комфортный, умеющий обсмеять любые постельные конфузы и ржать даже с членом во рту? Нежный, смущенный, неуверенный поначалу и крышесносно покорный в конце? Самодовольный, опытный, умеющий получать всё, что хочет?

Оказалось — да какой угодно. Вопрос лишь в ситуации, настроении барда и самого Геральта. Им не нужно было изобретать хитрые позы, играть в подчинение и господство, тащить в постель игрушки, потому что всё это по большому счету было неважно. То, что действительно имело для них значение, лежало в совершенно другой области.

Настоящее возбуждение — искрящееся, опасное, неподдельное, — возникало, когда Геральт делал то, ради чего его создали, а Лютик смотрел. Ведьмак никогда не расспрашивал о том, что он чувствует, это было бы нескромно и как-то неправильно. Но для себя решил, что в такие моменты Лютик немножко становится богом.

***

Но внимательно смотреть умел не только бард.

Однажды его позвали петь на свадьбу, но невеста внезапно скончалась, не дойдя до брачного ложа. Худенькая деревенская девчонка, чёрт знает, что с ней случилось. Обезумевшие от горя родственники всхлипывали что-то о сглазе а, узнав, кто был спутником музыканта, умоляли остаться на ночь, проверить. Геральту совершенно не хотелось хлебать чужое горе половником, но Лютик внезапно сказал тоном, не терпящим возражений: мы останемся. И ведьмак, удивляясь себе, подчинился.

Бард тут же сменил регистр и начал заливать крестьянам какую-то лабуду: мол, его друг разберётся, не перейдет ли порча на всё семейство, но он, поэт, тоже не лыком шит и знает пару магических штучек как раз о проклятиях, только пусть все свалят из хаты на ночь. Геральт решил промолчать.

Это была одна из самых странных ночей в его жизни. На кухонном столе стоял гроб, а в нём лежала покойница в свадебном убранстве. Лютик сам нарвал цветов и сплел ей венок из незабудок, надел его на мёртвую невесту, поправил сбившиеся волосы. А потом сел у гроба и всю ночь пел ей песни.

Он пропел для неё всю жизнь, которая так глупо утекла сквозь пальцы. Нежные баллады о ласках любимого, весёлые — о семейных перебранках, кончающихся примирением в постели, трогательные — о детях, которые радость и вечная тревога. Лютик пел о поездках на ярмарку, хохоте и танцах, нарядных обновках и пышных пирогах, о невиданном урожае и цветущих яблонях. Внуки с рожицами, измазанными вареньем, большая и дружная семья, которая собирается за общим столом — все эти простые человеческие радости расцветали в звуках его лютни.

Он спел про самую лучшую жизнь простой сельской девушки, какую только смог придумать. Потому что должна же быть на свете хоть какая-то справедливость.

На заре Лютик замолчал, поцеловал мертвую невесту в лоб и отложил лютню. А ведьмак бережно, словно боясь спугнуть что-то невесомое, коснулся губами его пальцев.

***

Иногда Лютик напоминал ему пряничный домик, нарядный до слащавости и немножко смешной. Заходишь, дурак такой, в гостеприимно распахнутые двери, а волшебная сказка оказывается не такой уж и милой. Пространство внутри меняется, за приветливой прихожей выстраивается целая анфилада комнат, и каждая новая страннее предыдущей. Яркие ткани, музыкальные инструменты, бокалы с недопитым вином, охапки цветов и бесконечные черновики постепенно исчезают. Ты открываешь двери одну за другой, а в углах уже клубится тьма, весёленькие обои отходят от стен, обнажая странные знаки, процарапанные на побелке. Фривольных вещичек становится всё меньше, а яростно исчерканных листов бумаги всё больше. И рисунков. Неловких, схематичных, пугающих. В некоторых комнатах вообще нет окон, в других вместо них провалы в пустоту. И стены… Иногда их просто нет, и ветви деревьев прорастают прямо внутрь дома. Геральту жутко и до дрожи интересно, что там дальше, в самом конце.

Он продолжает открывать двери, одну за другой.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части Я не нашла точного соответствия песням, которые играет Лютик, когда дело становится опасным, но это что-то вроде дикой смеси Katzenjammer Kabarett и Sopor Aeternus.

Сначала они обрадовались, что попали на сельский праздник так удачно. Зажиточная деревня, сразу несколько свадеб, появление известного музыканта обещало стать подарком для молодожёнов и гостей. Денег заплатили прилично, да еще жить можно целую неделю на всём готовом. Вечером жители собрались перед единственным трактиром. Столы вынесли на улицу, прекрасный летний вечер располагал к беседе и возлияниям.

Церемония будет только завтра, а сегодня для тех, кто ловко избежал хлопот по хозяйству, есть последняя возможность оторваться. Конечно, все просят барда спеть что-то позабористее. Лютик вяло отговаривается: ему завтра весь день развлекать публику, да и настроения нет. Но деревенские наседают, гыгыкая и пихая друг друга локтями, уж очень хочется им сегодня устроить мальчишник. Как на любой уважающей себя свадьбе, пить они начали уже с утра и заводятся с пол-оборота. Бард сдается и, чтобы не провоцировать конфликт, берет несколько мелодичных аккордов. В его сторону летит огрызок яблока. Да не, давай что-нибудь про сиськи! Правда, пацаны?

Геральт холодеет от злости и только собирается вмешаться, как Лютик с удивительной сговорчивостью обрывает чувствительную балладу и как-то неприятно улыбается. Хорошо, как скажете, всё для почтенной публики! Он заводит песенку про дочь торговца рыбой: дурацкий текст в самый раз для площадных куплетов, но мелодия такая заводная, что мало кто способен устоять на месте. Геральт замечает, как в хорошо известный ему мотив вливается что-то новенькое, музыка становится всё бодрей и разухабистей. Народ, конечно, в восторге. Даже те, кто уже успел прикорнуть под лавкой поднимают головы, а потом, сколько бы ни съели и ни выпили раньше, пускаются в пляс. Всем безумно весело, лица горят, началась потеха.

Но разгулу становится тесно на маленькой деревенской площади, танцоры берут факелы и с пьяным нахальством идут будить тех, кто поддался слабости и слинял в постельку раньше срока. А ну-ка вставайте, праздник должен продолжаться! Лютик возглавляет шествие, с ним рядом местные музыканты, они поразительно быстро сыгрались. Крестьяне стучат в окна соседей: эй, лежебоки, на том свете выспитесь! Ещё не все пиво выпито, не все башмаки истоптаны! Стыдно дрыхнуть, когда такая ночь!

Из домов вываливаются кое-как одетые поселяне, кто-то вообще в исподнем, но сейчас это не важно. Молодежь, конечно, в первых рядах, но с ними и зрелые люди, дети, старики, даже калеки выползают, как могут. Здоровенный мужик несет на закорках свою мать, она держит в узловатых пальцах кастаньеты и стучит ими так задорно что, закачаешься — сразу видно, в молодости была огонь-баба. Две крепкие девицы тащат одноногого старичка, он положил им руки на плечи, втроём они подпрыгивают в такт музыке. Дедок хохочет: сегодня у него целых пять ног! Среди пляшущих мельтешат жуткие маски — это детишки вытащили из сундуков наряды, припасенные к Саовине. Ещё они уперли у молодожёнов корзинки с цветочными лепестками и осыпают ими толпу. Безумное гулянье набирает обороты. С сопряжения сфер не было пляски диковинней.

Геральту даже жаль, что на него этот карнавальный угар не действует.

Он идёт немного в стороне и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.

Только к утру становится ясно — происходит что-то странное.

Лютик с ним не разговаривает. Он вообще больше ни с кем не разговаривает, только поет. Геральт уже не разбирает слов, но чутье не подводит: лютиково «тра-та-ра-ра» затягивается, как петля гарроты.

Они доходят пешком до ближайшего города. По дороге присоединяются всё новые одержимые. Крестьяне на полях бросают заступы, паломники — свои посохи, королевские гонцы — секретные послания; плясуны останавливают кареты, стаскивают всадников с коней и втягивают в необузданный хоровод. В город их пропускают свободно. А как иначе, ведь стражники тоже пустились в пляс!

Проклятье, здесь происходит какое-то религиозное торжество. Жрецы местного храма возжигают курильницы, а жители стоят с постными рожами и благолепно скучают. Разгоряченная масса людей, конвульсивно танцующих уже сутки, с разбегу вклинивается в нарядную толпу, начинается свалка. Геральт прилагает огромные усилия, чтобы прикрыть собой барда от толчков и случайных попаданий. Войт, знатные горожане и духовенство возмущены. Властный окрик: «Взять их!» разносится по площади. На мгновение воцаряется тишина, все замирают в нелепых позах, рука ведьмака нерешительно тянется за спину.

Но тут Лютик смело выходит в центр толпы, и на него обращаются все взгляды. Прекраснее дня, пьянее лета, краше весны — какие там еще есть сравнения у менестрелей, чтоб описать, как он кружится со своей лютней. Звонкий голос заполняет пространство, и лица солидных людей внезапно обретают человеческие черты. Почтенный нобиль хмыкает в кулачок, разряженная дама томно краснеет, надменный рыцарь криво улыбается, стражники подмигивают друг другу, даже жрецы как-то оттаяли. Через минуту все они уже плясали.

О великая Мелитэле, только один человек в мире может зачаровать целый город песней про то, как по утрам у него встает член. Паршивец, конечно, мог выбрать более приличную балладу, но, видимо, это было дело принципа. Добрые люди просили его не выпендриваться — так получайте.

Мгновение и Лютик уже взбежал на колокольню, небрежно уселся на окно, свесив ноги вниз, и продолжил петь. Сейчас он выглядит фантастическим существом из другого мира: золотые блики в растрепанных волосах, в глазах восторг от затеянной азартной игры и вдохновение, которые он расточает с небывалой щедростью перед всеми этими людьми. Сейчас на площади не было ни единой души, которую Лютик бы не свёл с ума. Геральт задрал голову, чтобы рассмотреть его получше, но закатное солнце било прямо в лицо. Наверное, именно поэтому на глаза навернулись слезы.

***

Когда над площадью сгустилась ночь, ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля. Лютик пел что-то совсем другое, жесткий ритм пульсировал в висках, а в его новых балладах не было уже ничего прелестного. Если в них и находилось место радости, то это был скорее мрачный восторг. По-настоящему жуткие стихи о странных существах из теней, о бессмысленных кровавых сражениях, о висельниках, танцующих на ветвях деревьев, о пожарах, испепеляющих целые королевства — и когда он только успел их сочинить? Больше никаких фривольностей и щенячьего задора, только упоение тьмой. Разумеется, безумная пляска тоже изменилась. Если раньше очарованные люди находили в ней удовольствие, то теперь они угрюмо молотили ногами по мостовой, выполняя тяжкую повинность. Словно помогая окаянной музыке расправить крылья, играть начали не только музыканты, но и все, у кого были хоть какие-то инструменты. А у кого не было, отбивали ритм чем угодно: хоть пивной кружкой об стол, хоть кулаком о чужую спину. Но воцарившаяся какофония всё равно сливалась в единое целое — ритм, жерновов, перемалывающих живую плоть.

Лютик снует среди толпы, появляясь там, где яростный танец грозит перерасти в побоище: пара аккордов и народ немного успокаивается. Геральт готов раскидать всех на этой площади хотя бы ценой своей жизни, но не смеет вмешиваться. Поэтому профессиональный убийца следует за бардом, как привязанный, без сна и отдыха, поит вином, вытирает ему пот со лба, льёт воду на голову, чтоб было хоть немного легче. Солнце бешено печёт. Что, откуда солнце, уже утро? Какая разница, они всё равно в аду.

Картины дня слились в одно грязное пятно. Дикий скрежет волынок, полуголый жрец пляшет вприсядку на столе, скрипка визжит, как свинья на бойне, тех, кто отказывается танцевать, подгоняют розгами, рвутся струны гитары, женщины и мужчины меняются нарядами, истерично пищит флейта, войта облили помоями из ночного горшка, на храмовых колоколах качаются одержимые.

Потом летописцы всё переврали. О танцевальном безумии говорили, что одержимые плясали три месяца, не нуждаясь во сне и отдыхе. На самом деле это помешательство продолжалось всего три дня.

В последний пошел дождь, настоящий ливень, но танцующих это не останавливает. Они оскальзываются, падают в грязь, копошатся там как гигантские черви, но всё равно продолжают судорожно дёргаться в такт музыке.

Лютик за три дня раздолбал себе пальцы до мяса, со струн лютни капала кровь. Сорвал голос и его красивый тенор сейчас не узнал бы никто, он хрипел, рычал и захлёбывался. Нарядный костюм превратился в лохмотья, потому что каждый тянулся к нему из последних сил, стремясь потрогать, отщипнуть кусочек, урвать немного этого волшебного огня. Он так измотан, что рука периодически промахивается мимо струн. Геральт позволил себе только один умоляющий взгляд. Лютик поймал его, невнятно покачал головой и забормотал заплетающимся языком:

— …я должен, я заслужил, я разозлился, я выпустил всё это наружу…

Геральту кажется, что ритмичный гул теперь идет из-под земли, льется с неба, рвется из искажённого рта каждого танцующего. Это иллюзия или камни действительно стали выскакивать из мостовой? Колокольня дала трещину. Звон битого стекла в храмовых витражах. Город рушится? Он уже ничего не понимает. Осколок стекла несется прямо барду в лицо, и только молниеносная реакция ведьмака не позволяет ему вонзиться в глаз. Но сильно рассечена бровь, лицо заливает алым, у Лютика подламываются ноги. Геральт накрывает его собой, защищая от беснующейся толпы и града камней.

И тут все закончилось. Музыка прервалась на полувсхлипе, танцующие рухнули вповалку. В опустошающей тишине Геральт слышит, как его рука отлипает от окровавленной щеки Лютика. Звук напоминает поцелуй.

Ведьмак прижимает его к себе, хватает первую попавшуюся лошадь и мчится подальше от этого сумасшедшего дома. Скорей, скорей пока люди не опомнились. За три дня у него было время продумать план отхода и сообразить, где искать помощи. Только не маги: они могут использовать ситуацию как угодно, да и цена услуг будет непомерна. Но не так далеко практикует знакомый лекарь, которому Геральт иногда продавал органы монстров для снадобий.

Он влетает на взмыленной лошади на двор целителя, умоляет и угрожает одновременно. Только спаси его, спаси, укрой у себя, но никому не слова. Старик и бровью не повел (почему все эти закаленные рубаки всегда так психуют на приеме у врача?) и велел заткнуться, внести раненного в дом для осмотра и подождать в коридорчике.

Лекарь вышел через полчаса. К этому моменту Геральт уж был готов грызть стены от волнения. — Ну и здоров же твой трепетный поэт, на нём пахать можно. Обезвоживание, истощение, сильное утомление, ушибы, мелкие повреждения кожи. С руками будет все хорошо, заживление идет отлично. На брови останется шрам. Но, знаешь ли, это меньшее из зол, можно попробовать к магам обратиться…

И тут Геральт начинает истерически смеяться.

Маги? Пффф. Овладение джиннами, управление градобитием, эксперименты с кровью? Все это корыстные опыты за чужой счет. Да вы жалкие фокусники по сравнению ним. Лютик три дня был одержим, но находился в полном сознании и готов принять за это всю меру ответственности. Одержим неважно чем — Геральт не любит философствовать — но это было равнозначно тому, чтобы балансировать на гребне гигантской волны, заглянуть в жерло пробудившегося вулкана, пригласить на танец смерч.

А шрам на лице такой человек уж как-нибудь переживет.

***

Он дождался пока Лютик придет в себя, в двух словах объяснил, что к чему, и уехал на денёк разведать обстановку. Нужно точно знать, что происходит в городе. Вернулся ведьмак с улыбкой до ушей и хорошими новостями. Горожане плохо помнили, что случилось, но было смутно неприятно и копаться в происшедшем не хотелось. В результате общественное мнение сложилось примерно такое: все просто перепились и слегка перегнули палку со свадебными конкурсами.

— И еще, Лютик, ты точно будешь смеяться.

— А?

— Кажется, никто не умер.

— Да ты гонишь! — поэт засиял как солнышко.

— Покалеченные есть, скрывать не буду, но не больше, чем после рядовой деревенской свадьбы.

— Так, а что же мы тогда драпали как припадочные?

— Благодарные слушатели раскроили бы тебе башку лютней.

— Знаешь, не могу их винить.

Они лежат, обнявшись, и плевать, что там думают целитель и его слуги. Лютик тихо сопит ведьмаку куда-то в ключицу, весь такой потрясающе тёплый и живой.

— Спасибо, Геральт.

— Ты что думаешь, я бы мог бросить тебя умирать?!

— Да не то. Спасибо, что не остановил меня.

— Я что идиот — сражаться со стихией? Я могу только свидетельствовать. И восхищаться.

***

Геральт думал об их будущем нечасто и как-то вскользь. Да чего, собственно, гадать в этом дурном мире, где каждую секунду и его, и барда могли разнести по косточкам. Мутации, эльфийская кровь, магически созданное бессмертие — все эти хрупкие иллюзии разнесёт в клочья один меткий арбалетный выстрел в спину или туповатый кмет с вилами. Хотя такого конца ведьмак себе, конечно, не хотел. Не то, чтобы он мечтал умереть в эффектной позе и с драматичной фразой на устах, но просто сгинуть в бойне было бы обидно.

И если — о боги, в которых он не верит! — ведьмак сможет решать, он выберет смерть на глазах у Лютика. Будь у них заурядные человеческие отношения, это пожелание было бы чудовищно жестоко. Но они жили все эти годы в предельной откровенности, чистой, как лезвие меча, и смерть одного из них не должна быть препятствием для её продолжения.

Так пусть Лютик смотрит и пусть — пожалуйста! — это будет прекрасно.

И когда Геральт умрет, ему откроется дверь в последнюю комнату.


End file.
